Healing the Heartbreak
by xoxTonyandZivaxox
Summary: What will happen when Tony and Ziva meet again after a turbulent past? can they deny their true feelings? Tiva! Co-authored.
1. Shock

"What?!?," Ziva nearly shouted as she heard the news. It was impossible.

"Are you sure, Gibbs? It is in fact An..Ant…Anthony Dinozzo that I'll be working with?" she stammered out.

"Yes, Ziva, it is Anthony Dinozzo you'll be working with. I'm sure that you'll be fine." Gibbs was starting to grow impatient. "So I can expect you at NCIS tomorrow then?"

There was silence on the other end. The prospect of working with Tony filled Ziva with immense dread. She barely heard Gibbs say thank you as he hung up the line. She muttered a good-bye sounding extremely distracted. As Gibbs hung up, he could not understand why Ziva seemed to cringe at working with one of his best agents. Sure, he was a womanizer and immature but Ziva could handle him. That he was certain. As a trained assassin of Mossad she had nothing to worry about.

However, Ziva was not feeling so certain. Tony. She thought, actually hoped, that she would never have to see him again. He had broken her heart thirteen years ago. She had been 17, finished high school, and completely and utterly in love. However their relationship all changed the moment that he moved away on a football scholarship. Even with the distance, Ziva was convinced that their relationship could work. He loved her. He told her every moment he could it seemed. But the emails and phone calls that he had promised eventually just faded away into the past after just one year. It was like a knife in the heart. She did not understand. Sure, he seemed more and more distracted with each phone call and email but she had assured herself it was nothing, merely a phase that he was going through. He just needed to get settled into campus life. Or so she thought. She had attempted to talk to him just one more time after he stopped calling and emailing her but she found that he had moved somewhere else, leaving no address or way to contact him. Feeling the worst that she had in her entire life, her sadness and heartbreak at wondering why he would have done this to her, turned to anger. She didn't need him. She had survived for one year, she could last longer. So she moved on with her life eventually joining the Mossad at her father's demands. Her heart slowly hardened with the work she was exposed to each day. But she was satisfied enough. It got Tony out of her life and her heart. And she had been fine with her life until this assignment as a liaison officer had come along and learning that Tony would be working with her. She had expected her father to argue on her side and make her stay but he didn't. He thought that it might be good for her. Get some exposure to American culture again. She still took it in stride knowing that her father's mind could not be convinced otherwise. Taking a sip of the tequila she had poured for herself, she convinced herself that she would handle it somehow, that he could not possibly have an effect on her after 13 years. Yet as she drifted off, dreams of Tony and her persisted in assaulting Ziva.


	2. Unexpected Feelings

_The next day at the bullpen…_

Tony glanced at his time on his cellphone for what seemed like the twentieth time that morning. It was 7:00 AM. Ziva would be arriving in thirty minutes. As Tony sighed, he could not help but be brought back to the memories of thirteen years ago. He truly had loved Ziva. But the pain had been unbearable. As a result, he drank until it seemed like he could forget the hurt and filled his nights with meaningless one night stands. Yet, Ziva would stay in his mind. Even thirteen years later nothing had changed. Nothing at all. When he first found out about the scholarship offer, he tried countless times to convince his parents that he wanted to be an NCIS agent. Not a football player. His father was unrelenting though. He had been a football star and he wanted his son to follow in his footsteps. So, Tony eventually caved in. But truthfully, it had been the worst decision of his life. He had not only had lost the only family he knew, but also the true love of his life. Ziva. Just at the thought of her name, he felt enormous regret. The kisses and the love they had shared those years ago would be nothing more than the past for him. Ziva could never forgive him now. He was sure of it. At that thought, he felt like he could drown in his grief and sorrow. He only hoped that he could put on a façade convincing enough when she arrived. He turned to the paperwork that he had not finished yesterday. Gibbs would be arriving soon as well. Another sigh escaped him as he attempted to focus. His focus was broken though, when he heard a voice he thought that he would have never hear again especially not this soon. Ziva's melodic voice.

Tony looked up to see Ziva walking through the elevator with Gibbs looking deep in thought. He felt himself gasp. It was not from the shock of seeing her after thirteen years ago. It was the shock from seeing her look more beautiful than she ever had. Her hair, which had been cut short when he knew her in high school, was now shining brown hair that curled perfectly down her back and framed her face. She still had the same eyes, eyes that he could get lost in and want nothing more than to just kiss her. And her smile. Oh, it still could light up a room especially the sparkle that was reflected in her eyes. At this point, Ziva finally looked up. Their eyes met just for a flicker of a second. But Tony saw something flash in her eyes even then. Shock, Disappointment, Anger? He could not tell. At that, he knew that he really had to get this paperwork before he was caught staring at Ziva's obvious beauty again.

Ziva was grateful that Tony had turned back to whatever he had been doing. Or else, he might have been able to read the shock in her eyes that told him that she still loved him. No matter what she might have told herself. While Tony had been good –looking in high school, he was simply breath-taking now. Even from that one simple glance, Ziva once again felt herself blushing just like she had in high school. He had that effect on her. He still had the rugged, chiseled face and not only that, he had a toned and tanned muscular body that would have caught any girl's eyes. However, she shook her thoughts away about Tony's good looks. She could not afford to think this way. Not with such a dangerous job. With that thought, she took a deep breath and bravely walked towards Tony. She just hoped that she was ready for this job. Little did she know though that Tony was thinking the exact same thing.


	3. A Talk

**So I apologize for the long wait for this short chapter...I promise though that updates will be coming sooner. I had writer's block for a really really long time as you can tell. I've also decided that this will be a co-authored story. That's the reason for the updates coming sooner! :) Enjoy and Happy Reading! **

* * *

"Dinozzo!" Gibb's roared into Ziva's ear, making her jump. "On your feet!"

"Boss?" Tony asked, looking up from his paperwork. "Meet Ziva David, our Mossad liasion agent. She'll be on trial with us for--Dinozzo?" Gibbs interrupted himself as the agent shook his head clearly struggling for composure. "What the hell is wrong with you?!?"

"He must be surprised to see me," came Ziva's smooth reply, feeling much more in control as Tony searched for the right words. Gibbs squinted at her. "You've met before?" It wasn't a question. Ziva gave him her most meaningless smile. "We've met." Gibbs' eyes narrowed even more. Before he could slip completely into interrogation mode, Ziva excused herself. Gracefully ascending the stairs to MTAC and fully aware of Tony staring at her, she greeted her friend and employer, Director Jenny Shepard. From the knowing look on the older woman's face, Ziva guessed that the Director had seen everything - certainly more than Gibbs had anyhow.

Unlike Gibbs, Jenny could see through Ziva's smile. It spoke of years of hurt and pain that still hadn't quite healed. And unlike Ziva and Gibbs, Tony's lack of composure was a result of unexpected emotions. At least after 13 years it was. Tony still obviously loved Ziva. Jenny could read the look that she had once had for Gibbs even if Tony tried to hide it. But she sighed to herself. It would never work. Not with Gibbs anyways. Everyone knew his famous rule number 12. Never date a co-worker. Yet Jenny could not help the small laugh that bubbled up. She pictured the sexual tension and bickering that she was sure Tony and Ziva would go through. It was exactly what she and Gibbs were like. An amused smile had broke over her face. Ziva, thinking the smile was meant for her, nodded in reply.

"Shalom Jenny."

"Ziva."

There was a pause, while Ziva fought internally with her impulses, before she gave in.

"Why did it have to be him?"

Jenny laughed softly. "Who? Gibbs?" As Ziva gave the tiniest of frowns, her friend sighed.

"Because it shouldn't matter." A warning was in her eyes and obvious sympathy was in her eyes as she added, "It **can't** matter."


	4. Wishing

**First of all, I would just like to thank all the people who have shown appreciation for this story. Both my friend and I are completely overwhelmed. **

**Second of all, here's another update...in just one day!!! Yay!**

**Third of all, enjoy and happy reading! **

**Most of all...all positive comments and constructive criticism are always welcome. :)**

* * *

_What are you doing? _Ziva thought, cursing herself. Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back against the cool metal of the elevator. Her conversation with Jenny had turned unexpectedly bitter. Taking deep, steadying breaths, she called on her Mossad training to slow her heart rate. The elevator dinged cheerfully, opening its main doors to the main floor. Needing a bit longer she pressed the button for the squadroom, planning to ride the elevator down and back up. She had her eyes closed when the elevator began slowing. The doors opened and without looking, she instantly hit the 'door close' button, followed by the main floor. The sound of the doors reopening snapped her eyes open. Even before he stepped on, Ziva knew who it was. There was no way that she could forget that scent, ever so masculine and seductive, ever so comforting and familiar, which always brought him to mind. It was him....it was Tony.

Suddenly, the floor as well as the ceiling became VERY interesting. Tony stepped on hesitantly, Ziva's lack of eye contact not being missed. However, as much as he was hurt, he wouldn't allow Ziva to see it. He couldn't. So instead he made a joke. It had become his cover, his security....which had worked surprisingly well. He just hoped it would be the same for Ziva. She had an innate ability to see right through him.

"You, uh, you seen a good, um, movie lately?" His question came out in a stammer as he cursed himself for his lack of composure. Twice today, Ziva had already unnerved him and that bothered him...immensely. Dinozzo men were not supposed to be so easily flustered.

Ziva's head shot up at his unexpected question. He really hadn't changed at all.

Keeping her face as emotionless as Mossad could make it, Ziva ignored the sudden thundering of her pulse and met his eyes."No," Ziva said as calmly as she could manage. "I have always found books more fascinating."

Tony fought to keep from groaning. _Of course she hasn't seen any movies,_ he berated himself. _It's ZIVA. My little ninja never understood a good movie! _His heart gave a particularly painful beat as he remembered. _Of course, she's not MY ninja anymore. _"Right," he said brilliantly. "Well. Read anything I would know?"

_Does he not understand? _Ziva thought furiously. _I don't want to talk to him; I don't even want to see him!_ She wondere if he words would sound anymore convincing out loud than they did in her head. Somehow, she didn't think so. Realizing Tony was still waiting for an answer she responded in a chipped tone, "I I doubt it." Pride surged through Ziva. Her voice hadn't shaken; she had met his eyes and spoken as coolly and confidently. Continuing, she even smiled slightly as she added, "I do not think we would read same—"she paused, feeling her face flush. _Damn language, _she thought. _What is that word? _"Species. I do not think that we read the same species." Satisfied, she lifted her chin...and dropped it as Tony sniggered.

"Books aren't animals, Zee-vah," he managed between snickers. "You're thinking genre. We don't read the same genre."

"Why would you call a book the same name as that lamp –ghost?"

Tony sighed at her frustrated confusion. _Could she look any more adorable? _he asked himself. "That, Zee-vah, is a genie." _If you find one, let me know. I could use the wishes. I'd get rich, get a car, and..._Unaware of Ziva's intense gaze on him that noticed the twinge of sadness in his eyes, he thought, _And I'd trade it all for you._

The elevator dinged and they both leapt for the door, crashing together in a mishmash of limbs.


	5. An Unhappy Beginning

**Here's the next chapter...as always, enjoy! And remember positive feedback and constructive criticism is always welcome! :)**

**P.S. - Thanks to those who reviewed! **

* * *

As they collided together, Tony instinctively reached out to catch Ziva. Gripping her tightly around the waist he held her closely against his chest. His heart thundered.

"Zee-vah" he breathed. Desire filled Tony at once. _Dammit Dinozzo. _ He chastised himself. _It's been less than one hour and you already want to jump her. Snap out of it! _Yet as she looked up at him, he immediately knew he couldn't. _Why does she have to be so gorgeous?_ _Those dark eyes, and luscious red lips..._Unaware, his emotions showed clearly in his eyes, love even he could not hide, evident as well.

Ziva regretted the moment she looked up. _Is that the slightest bit of caring? No..._She too began scolding herself knowing that travelling down this path could only once again end in sorrow and heartbreak. Hardening her heart, her eyes became shuttered hiding her true feelings. True feelings that only in her dreams she could show. Tony's eyes though...His eyes spoke of emotions she didn't want to see. Internally, she swore to herself. _I do want to see it. I really do. _She would never admit that though. In fact, she knew she would rather die than admit that she still had feelings for the one and only Anthony Dinozzo. For once, she resisted her Mossad training to analyze Tony. She refused to even think of the possibility that just maybe...maybe he still—_No...No! _Her logical side stopped her. She knew her mission. _Just finish my time as liaison officer. _

With that, she opened her mouth to say something just as Tony put his finger to her lips stopping her. Her lips burned at his touch. Ziva bit back a moan. _And this was supposed to be a short few months...—_her thoughts were interrupted though when the elevator doors opened again and Gibb's bark could be heard.

"What the hell are you doing?!?"

"Umm...uh..we were...uh...,"Tony managed to stammer out as he jumped back from Ziva.

"You know what," Gibbs interrupted the agent. "I don't want to know." Based on what he had just seen, they obviously had met. And knew each other very...very well.

"You" He gave Tony a pointed glare. "Finish that paperwork!"

"David...you..." Gibbs hesitated. "Follow me!" With that, he entered the elevator. Ziva met Tony's eyes one last time as she stepped onto the elevator. Then the doors shut, cutting off her view of Tony and leaving her with a very annoyed Gibbs.

The elevator began dropping down to Autopsy and, as Gibbs faced her, Ziva's hopes sank with it. He had been much more perceptive about her and Tony than he let on earlier.

Gibbs reached for the control panel, stopping the elevator. She raised a questioning brow, but otherwise gave no reaction to the power shut off.

"David," he began, sounding surprisingly weary. "Can you continue as our liaison officer?"

Her dark eyes and controlled features gave no hint to her thoughts. "What do you believe?"

Gibbs sighed, sounded exasperated. "How should I know?" Shaking his head, he added, "You're Mossad trained, a favourite of superiors, and I've been told responsible, trustworthy, and a damn fine shooter." His eyes narrowed. "Yet you play grab-ass on your first day, and in an elevator!"

When he said it like that, Ziva couldn't help but see his point. "You think I've been compromised, yes?" Without giving Gibbs time to confirm what she already knew, Ziva continued. "Am I to be reassigned?"

"Can't," Gibbs said bluntly. "SecNav wants you to stay, and NCIS needs you here. Can you deal with that? Or will you be too busy playing grab-ass?"

Ziva was silent long enough for him to start frowning. _Can I? _she mused. It took a few moments but she met Gibbs' eyes squarely. "I do not repeat mistakes. I can do this."

"Good."

But as he turned on the elevator Ziva considered her words. _I do not repeat mistakes...What if this is not a mistake?_ Refusing to continue with such thoughts, Ziva instead focussed on preparing herself for when she and Tony next met. _This time, _she vowed, _I will be ready._

* * *

**Remember press that review button down there! :P**


	6. Frustration

**Hey, everyone! My friend and I would just like to apologize fore the update delay. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! ******

Bouncing along the hall with her head bobbing to nonexistent music, Abby jerked back so quickly her pigtails whipped the air. Peeking around the corner, a smile spread over her face, as and teasing as it was wicked. "Tony, Tony, Tony,' she murmured to herself as he caught hold of the falling woman, holding her tight as the elevator doors closed behind them. "What_ are _you up to today" Her eyes grew darker as the dark-haired female which had so captivated Tony tilted her head, and she finally saw her face.

"Whoa," she breathed, flattening herself against the wall. "No way!" Yet it was. _How DARE he?!? _Abby screamed internally to herself, furious at Tony. _You would think that he would be able to resist chasing ONE female? No, of course not…not the Great Anthony Dinozzo, the idiot!_

Fuming, Abby listened with vengeful satisfaction as Gibbs confronted Tony-the –Traitor and Ziva-the-Kate-Replacement. She stood in silence, leaning against a wall, until she was sure Gibbs was done chewing out the Replacement. Then, with her chin stuck out and her eyes glinting, she took the elevator down to Autopsy.

"Ducky will know what to do," she reassured herself. "Ducky always knows what to do."

"Good heavens, Abigail," Ducky exclaimed, nearly dropping his scalpel as she stormed into Autopsy. "Have you had a good day?"

"A good day?" Abby repeated dramatically. "How could I have a good day when that idiot is falling for that, REPLACEMENT of a woman!"

"My dear girl," Ducky said as he skilfully lengthened the Y-shaped incision he was carving into the corpse before him. "What are you talking about?'

"Tony and Ziva, of course!" she shrieked.

Ducky frowned at her. "Quietly, please. Have some respect for the dead, and the hearing I've managed to keep. What is this about Anthony?"

"He's falling in love with that, that Replacement!"

"What replacement?" came Ducky's very confused reply.

"Ducky!" Abby wailed in frustration, "Keep up! Ziva is Kate's replacement, and that traitor Tony is falling for her!"

"Then it's about time the young man felt seriously about someone."

"But she's Kate's replacement!"

"And she's doing a fine job of it." He examined the tar-blackened lungs and sighed at the young male lying on his autopsy table. "Really," he said to himself, "I'll never understand why generation after generation persists in the foolishness of smoking and—"

"DUCKY!" Abby interrupted. "Can you PLEASE pay attention?"

"Certainly," he said, startled. "What is the problem?"

"That Tony is—"

"Tony," Ducky interrupted firmly, "is simply doing what any other young man would do. And you should not judge Ziva so harshly, simply because of who succeded her." And with that he turned his full attention to the procedure at hand. "What did you do to deserve this death?" he asked sadly, eyeing the red marks around the man's throat.

Her brow wrinkled in thought, Abby silently left Autopsy, in search of Tony, a Caf-Pow, and some answers. Especially the Caf-Pow.


	7. I Like Tattoos

**Again, sorry for the update delay…I should be able to get the next chapter out soon!**

_Sluuuurp!_ Standing unseen just inside the door, Ziva shook her head as the self-described 'forensic expert' slurped at her Caf-Pow. Chewing the straw intently, the goth stared at the gray-and-black design being displayed up on the screen.

"I've got it," she cried, tilting her head to one side. "A spider!" Ziva stepped back through the door as Abby spun around, hurrying to her computer so she could rotate the design. As she did, her face fell. "Or…not," she concluded, returning to her spot in front of the screen and pouting.

Ziva approached as quietly as she could. Standing behind Abby, she examined the image: a large, striped blotch with several lines radiating out. "Very nice work," she said approvingly.

Abby jumped, losing her grip on her Caf-Pow. "Don't you make NOISE?" she exclaimed, glaring.

Catching the drink, Ziva allowed herself a small smile. "Try turning it clockwise," she suggested, handing back the Caf-Pow.

The goth scowled, marching stiff-backed to her computer and slamming the drink down with excessive force. "How much?"

"Oh, about an inch or so." Ziva waved her hand casually. "Not that much!" she said, as Abby spun the picture in a 180.

"Oh, sorry. My mistake."

Ziva sighed. _Relax, _she ordered herself. _Breathe. _"Try 120 degrees counter-clockwise…Yes! Perfect." Walking closer, she examined the familiar design. "Do you know what this is?"

"Oh, of course," the Goth snapped. "I just enjoy playing guessing games with myself."

Ziva ground her teeth together. "If you look closely at the center, you should notice that the striped form a curled up bee."

"Okay…but what are those things sticking out? Bee's don't have eight legs."

"Your guess was close. The bee is crossed with a spider – notice the eyes?"

Abby nods reluctantly.

"The legs have been replaced with daggers," Ziva finished. After a short pause she asked, "Where did you find this tattoo?"

"Gibbs. Don't know why…we know who it's on: the guy McGee and Tony are staking out."

"Oh?" Ziva asked, trying to sound casual.

Abby suddenly turned her back, retrieving her Caf-Pow. Taking a long drink she thought, _She DOES like him! Ooh! This could be so much fun!_

Her tone much friendlier Abby asked, "Have you seen this tattoo before?" At the negative answer she persisted, "How did you recognize it?"

Ziva hesitated. "I…like tattoos."

Abby's head jerked up. "Oh?"

"Yes."

Abby squealed. "You have one. I can tell…you have a tattoo! What is it? WHERE is it?"

Ziva stepped back, retreating to the door, as Abby started naming off random body parts.

"No one's said they've seen it, so it has to be hidden…hip? Thigh? Back?"

Ziva took another step back, stumbling into whoever was behind her. "Gibbs!" she gasped, spinning around. Stepping away, she apologized. Gibbs waved her words away.

"What've you got, Abs?"

"Well, that depends... Does a mutant spider-bee-dagger mean anything to you? Because, I have to be honest, it means nothing to me. I mean, really! Who comes up with that? It's so…weird. But cool. Actually, the design is really cool! Just look at –"

"Abby," Gibbs interrupted with long-suffering patience.

"Right. Um. Ziva?"

Ziva stared in surprise. _That's the first time she said my name without sounding upset! _"Yes?" she asked cautiously.

"Would someone tell me what the hell that is?" Gibbs demanded.

Ziva stepped forward, gesturing with her hands as she explained. When she finished, Gibbs stared. Without a word he turned to go.

"Gibbs?" Abby cried. "Hey, Gibbs?" Looking down at the now empty drink in her hands she asked, sounding sad, "What about my Caf-Pow?"

"I can tell, uh, Tony to get you one," Ziva stammered as she left.

"Really?" Abby perked up. "YAY! Thanks, Ziva!"

_What just happened? _ Ziva wondered as she walked away.


	8. It's For a Good Cause

**A/N: Hey, everyone! Thanks for sticking with us. We promise that in the next couple of chapters there will be Tiva-ness. ******** So keep reading, and keep reviewing!**

**By the way...who felt their heart break for Tony in the season finale? We did!**

**So because of that my friend and I have decided that this story will have **_**Happy Tiva **_**(Yay!) to help us survive the four long months that await us...and hopefully it will help you guys too. ******

"A stakeout mission?" McGee spluttered. "But...with Tony?" His voice was filled with undisguised horror.

"You must have someone else!" Tony interjected.

Gibbs frowned at the both of them sternly. "Nope. Director Shepard's orders." "Besides," he smirked, "it's good partnership building."

"But, Gibbs—"

"Enough, Dinozzo. If you don't like it, hurry up and solve the damn case!" Gibbs' icy blue eyes stared fiercely at the both of them.

"Yes, boss," the agents muttered.

"Dinozzo!" Gibbs snapped as Tony opened his mouth.

Tony sighed. "Shutting up, boss."

McGee slipped away, shaking his head. _How am I going to survive??? _A groan escaped him as he pictured the pranks Tony had played on him...the keyboard....the names...he flinched. _Please, please don't let Tony bring his superglue! Maybe Abby can help. _McGee brightened at just the thought of her name. _Abby will know what to do!_

Abby spun around at the sound of footsteps, her ponytails whipping the air. Her eyes widened at the pale face before her. "Timmy!" she cried. "What is it?"

"What would you do if...if..." McGee's voice broke.

Abby took one look at his expression and immediately gave him a fierce hug. "Talk to me," she ordered.

"I have to go on a stakeout mission....with Tony!" Once again horror could clearly be detected in his tone.

Abby gasped. "Really?" she murmured.

McGee peeked up at her. "Why do you have that look on your face?"

"What look?" Abby failed miserably as she attempted to look innocent.

"That look!" McGee backed up warily. "The one that says you're planning something!"

Abby widened her eyes, surprised. "Uh...no I'm not."

McGee looked hurt. "Are you lying to me? You are," he realized. "Your eyes just got all wide!"

"Whatever," Abby said, waving her hand. "Just get Gibbs down here."

McGee stood there looking very confused.

"Gibbs? What do you need Gibbs for?"

Abby gave him a look. "Timmy..." Abby drew out his name, beginning to sound slightly impatient.

McGee sighed, sensing that this was _not _the time to argue with Abby. _If there ever was a time to argue with her._

As McGee left, Abby patted her computer lovingly. "I'm sorry," she apologized, "but it's for a good cause. I'll buy you a Caf-Pow when it's all over." She frowned. "But how will you drink it? Unless...I pour it on you...and short circuit your wires. Hmm...." Abby's eyebrow lowered in thought for a moment before shrugging. "Well, I have a good reason," she finished lamely, typing in a short code on her keyboard. The computer whined as if in protest before falling silent. "Don't worry," Abby whispered. "McGee will fix you."

Gibbs stepped onto the elevator to encounter a very guilty looking agent. His eyes narrowed as he looked at McGee.

"McGee..." Gibbs spoke warningly.

"Uh...um...Boss!" McGee stuttered. "Abby needs you," he managed to spit out.

Gibbs raised his eyebrow questioningly. "And you're telling me this...why?"

"Uh...um..." McGee by now had turned a deep shade of scarlet.

"Abby told me?" he offered hopefully.

At McGee's response, Gibbs shook his head. _He never could keep a secret. _"Just go do your paperwork," he said wearily.

With that, McGee let out a relieved sigh. "Thank-you!"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes even more. _Thank-you??? For paperwork?..Something is up. _Pressing the elevator closed, he stewed internally. _Someone better tell me what the hell is going on. _He wanted answers...now.

**Don't forget...press that review button down there! ******


	9. Operation TIVA

**A/N: First off, I'd like to thank all those that have been giving us feedback! Both of us really appreciate hearing from you guys! ******

**Second of all, Tiva-ness will be in the next chapter...so stick with us!**

**Most of all, keep the reviews coming! And hope you enjoy this next chapter! ******

As Abby swung her pigtails in time to the Brain Matter song blaring in the background, Gibbs encountered what he truly believed was a racket.

"What do you got, Abs?" Gibbs forcefully shouted over the music.

"Gibbs!" She swung her head around. "I wasn't expecting you!" Pressing a final button, she completed what she had convinced herself to be a worthy cause; even so, Abby couldn't help but feel a bit guilty. Luckily for her, her emotions went unnoticed by Gibbs.

Taking a few moments to recover, she began to chatter excitedly. "Have you ever heard of Brain Matter? Because you really should listen to them sometime! I have a bunch of CDs I could lend you and—"Her incessant babbling, however, was soon interrupted.

"Abs," Gibbs said pointedly.

"Right...you're not interested in that."

"So?" he asked expectantly.

"Um...I'm out of Caf-Pows?"

Gibbs crossed his arms. "I don't care, Abby."

"But Gibbs! You should!"

His face unreadable, Gibbs stared at her.

Abby's shoulders slumped. "Did...did Timmy talk to you?" She asked hesitantly.

Gibbs' eyes narrowed. "Should he have talked to me?"

"Well...maybe...I don't know."

"You don't know?"

"Actually maybe I do. But you don't know. Or you can't know. Or...or...where's McGee?"

"McGee—"

At the mention of McGee's name, Abby's face lit up. _I've got it._ "McGee" she began. "He just wanted to tell you about my computer."

"Your computer?" Gibbs sounded sceptical.

"Mm-hmm, because you see..." Abby began to sound embarrassed. "I accidentally pressed a button or two, and it crashed on me. So, well," she paused, then spoke in a rush. "Timmy just went up there to tell you that." _Good job, Abs_, she congratulated herself, her mental voice sounding a lot like Gibbs'.

"_McGee_ came upstairs to tell me that _your _computer crashed?" Gibbs shook his head. _And he couldn't even tell me that? _

Abby nodded her head vigorously trying to convince Gibbs.

"And only he can fix this, you're telling me?"

Trying to look as believable as she could, she nodded her head once more. Gibbs searched her eyes for any sign of dishonesty. Not finding any, he realized that he only had one more option. _Tony and Ziva. _Frustration bubbled up as he left abruptly once more.

"Gibbs?" Abby called for him. Hearing no answer in reply, Abby sighed as she turned back to her computer. She couldn't understand why Gibbs was behaving so strangely. Whatever it was, she didn't like it. But she smiled happily to herself as she went to call McGee about her supposed computer crash. _Operation Tiva was now in effect!_

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

Sighing at one more interruption, McGee looked at his caller ID. _Abby. _ Picking up his phone, he answered. Or rather, he _tried_ to answer.

"Timmy!!!" Abby's enthusiastic reply cut off McGee's answer. Not waiting for a second, Abby continued. "I need you to help me in the lab."

"Help you?" McGee answered in disbelief. "You need me?"

"Yes, McGee. I need you."

Still, McGee was sceptical. "For what?"

"For what? Don't you trust me, McGee?"

"Well, of course I do, but—"

"No buts, McGee. I need you in the lab...NOW!"

Abby's tone didn't escape McGee's notice and minutes later, he arrived in her lab. Seeing nothing out of order, McGee looked half-convinced.

"What's going on, Abby? And why do you have that look on your face again?"

Attempting to look innocent, Abby finally responded. "What look? And of course something is going on! My computer crashed!"

"Abby!"

"What?"

"You got me to come down here for a computer crash?" McGee couldn't believe it. "Seriously?"

Abby groaned to herself. _He doesn't get it. _She punched him in the arm lightly. "McGee! This is the way you can get out of having to go on stakeout with Tony!"

McGee's eyes lit up at Abby's last few words. _No pranks from Tony! _ "Abby...you are a genius!" And with that he wrapped his arms around Abby for a quick hug.

Abby looked very self-satisfied. "I know." _Especially,_ she told herself, _when it comes to match-making!_

As he pulled back though, he remembered the looks on Abby's face from earlier on...the look that he knew meant that he was in for something. Something that he definitely did not want to be involved in.


	10. Memories

McGee had only walked a few steps when his eyes widened. "No way!" Turning, he rushed back to Abby's lab.

"Timmy!" she squealed, running to give him a hug. "Wait...weren't you just here?" She smiled suddenly. "Aw! Did you miss me already?"

"Abs," McGee said urgently, ignoring her open arms. "Are you setting them up?"

Abby stared at him in surprise. "Well, of course, silly! What else was I supposed to do?"

"Abby!" McGee groaned. "How about leaving them alone?"

Her brows scrunched in confusion, she asked, "Why would I do that? They're obviously crazy about each other!"

"But – the computer thing..." McGee gestured helplessly. "How could you lie to Gibbs like that?"

"I didn't!" Abby skipped over to her computer. "It really is broken," she said, wiggling the mouse. "See?"

McGee groaned again. "Now what am I supposed to do?" he asked desperately. "I can't lie to Gibbs! And if I try lying to Tony he'll throw something at me!"

"McGee!" Abby exclaimed, gripping his shoulders so she could stare into his panicked eyes. "Focus, alright? You don't have to lie to anyone."

"I don't?"

"No," she said firmly. "You just have to go tell Tony you're not going on the stakeout with him. Then you'll come back here and fix my computer so I can get some work done. Understand?"

"Yes. No." McGee shook his head. "You're crazy, do you know that? Gibbs will kill you if he finds out!"

Abby beamed, giving him a quick hug before pushing him out the door. "No he won't," she assured him. "I'm his favourite!"

"Where are you going, Probie?" Tony asked, moving some papers around on his desk to make room for his feet.

McGee shut off his computer, purposefully not looking up. "Home."

"Home?" Tony sat up, hopeful. "So the stakeout's cancled?"

"Nope." McGee walked away, punching at the elevator button.

Tony stared at him, bewilderment on his face.

"YOU are still on stakeout duty," McGee grinned. "I'm not!"

Tony's jaw dropped. At the desk across from him, Ziva smirked.

"Ziva," McGee continued nervously, jabbing at the button, "will be your new partner." Then the doors opened, and McGee disappeared from their sight.

"Well, hi there, pardner," Tony said, pretending to adjust a cowboy hat. His smile faltered at the look of horror on her beautiful, flawless face. _Nuh-uh,_ he told himself. _Don't start thinking about that. _"Ziva?" he asked, dropping the western accent.

"No," she spat, glaring.

"Oh, come on, Ziva. It won't be that bad," he cajoled.

"What won't be that bad?" Gibbs questioned as he walked in.

"Uh...hey, Boss! I was just talking about..how...how," Tony paused, searching for the right words.

Ziva rolled her eyes at Tony's sudden discomfort. Somehow she knew that this was a daily occurrence. Not that it surprised her though.

Gibbs stared at Tony cutting off his _senior _agent's response. "Gear-up! And that includes you Da-veed!"

At that moment, Ziva's eyes met Gibb's gaze. Her steely eyed expression was more than enough explanation for the emotions running through her head. However, Gibb's steady gaze on Ziva only intensified. Getting his unspoken message, Ziva's protest died on her lips.

Tony's mind was other places. _I have to do something for her. Let the Dinozzo charm do its work. _And suddenly he knew exactly what to do. Clearing his throat, he interrupted. "Well, I'm ready to go...I'll meet Ziva there, boss?"

Gibbs looked at Tony. He recognized that tone. The tone that he knew he couldn't mess with. So he only nodded hoping that one of his most competent agents got his pointed stare. _Keep rule 12 in mind. _

Ziva sighed as she stood up ready to leave. _This was going to be a long stake-out._

Tony paced back and forth in the cramped quarters as he waited for Ziva to meet him on stakeout. He thought...no _desperately _hoped that Ziva would see his true intentions. His thoughts were interrupted when suddenly Ziva walked in.

Immediately, she saw a difference in Tony's demeanour. _Is he...nervous?_

Hearing Ziva approach him from behind, he turned around, his intense gaze searching Ziva's eyes. "Hey," he greeted her, struggling to sound casual.

The emotions she saw in Tony's eyes were more than enough to make her breath hitch. Slowly she walked towards him, almost drawn irresistibly.

Tony, however, suddenly felt awkward as he remembered. _You have to do it, Dinozzo...now. Do it before you lose your nerve. _

Seeing his expression change suddenly, her face took on a confused expression. She didn't have much time to think though as Tony turned around quickly and found something being shoved towards her. As she saw what it was, she gasped. _It couldn't be. _Feeling her eyes sheen over with tearful memories, she tried to hide her reaction from Tony. But as she looked into up at his face, at the distant expression it wore, Ziva couldn't help but be taken back to that fateful day where she had fallen even more in love with Anthony Dinozzo.

Tony immediately noticed Ziva's sudden silence and only hoped he was taking her silence for what it truly meant...that she was thinking of that morning they had spent together that had been forever written on his heart.

_Flashback_

_She had woken up that morning to the sizzle of frying ham, the phone still on the ground where she'd dropped it in her sleep. Stretching, Ziva tumbled out of bed and headed for the kitchen. Anthony Dinozzo grinned at her appearance, cracking eggs into a pan. _

"_Hey, sleepyhead!" he said, turning back to the stove. "I knew that spare key would come in handy." As he scrambled the eggs Ziva noticed the flowers on the table, arranged in delicate a blue vase. _

_She gasped in delight. "Is it my birthday?" she questioned her eyes on the blossoms. Tony chuckled, tipping her breakfast onto a plate._

"_Nope," he assured her._

_Ziva brought her face close to the blooms, inhaling their sweet-yet-spicy scent. "Then why...?"_

_Tony lowered his lips to hers in answer. He groaned. "You always smell so good," he explained. "Especially in the morning."_

_Ziva smiled up at him. "Tony?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why did you bring me flowers?"_

_Tony's warm breath whispered over her neck, causing her skin to tingle. "You sounded so sad when I phoned last night," he said, running his fingers through her hair. Pressing a tender kiss to the top of her head Tony pulled back to meet her gaze, the breakfast he had made her forgotten as he gently cupped her face. His thumb brushed a tear from the corner of her eye as he said, "I just wanted to make you smile again."_


End file.
